New Haven Fire Department (Connecticut)
Department Profile The New Haven Fire Department (NHFD) is the second largest fire department in the U.S. state of Connecticut and currently is comprised of the following units: * 10 Firehouses * 10 Engine Companies * 4 Truck Companies ** 2x 100' tractor-drawn aerials ** 1x 100' mid-mount platform ** 1x 100' rear-mount aerial * 1 Rescue Company * 3 Emergency Units (Paramedic-staffed) * 2 Battalions * 1 Deputy (Tour Commander) * 1 Special Operations Command (S.O.C.) / Rehab. Unit 'History' Former Firehouses/Companies 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'East Battalion' 'Engine 4 / Truck 1 / Deputy Chief / Haz-Mat. Unit 1 / Rehab. Unit 1 / Fire Headquarters' - 952 Grand Avenue (Downtown / Wooster Square) Central Fire Station :Engine 4 - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#25331) :Truck 1 - 2013 Sutphen Monarch SPH100 (-/-/100' mid-mount platform) :Special Operations Command (S.O.C.) Unit 1 - 2005 Freightliner / Pierce Contender (Ex-Car 49) :Rehab. Unit 1 - 2014 Freightliner M2 / 2004 ALF Medic Master Ambulance (Ex-Emergency Unit 1) :Marine Unit 2 - Zodiac rescue boat :Marine Unit 3 - Zodiac rescue boat :Car 31 (Chief of Department) - 2008 Ford Crown Victoria :Car 32 (Deputy Chief) - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe (Ex-Car 39) :Car 37 (Fire Marshal) - 2008 Ford Crown Victoria :Car 38 (Assistant Chief of Administration) - 1998 Ford Crown Victoria :Car 39 (Assistant Chief of Operations) - 2008 Ford Crown Victoria :Car 42 (Emergency Management) - 1997 Ford Expedition :Car 44 (Foam Unit) - 1970 International Harvester / Ansul / 2012 FD-built (400 lbs. PK) :Car 90 (Arson Unit) - 2008 Ford Crown Victoria :Car 95 (Fire Investigation Unit) - 2013 Ford E-350 / Supreme (Box acquired from State Police after MVA damaged chassis) :Car 101 (Boat Tow Vehicle) - 1996 Chevrolet Pickup :FM 1 (Fire Inspector) - 2015 Ford Escape :FM 2 (Fire Inspector) - 2015 Ford Escape :FM 3 (Fire Inspector) - 2015 Ford Escape :FM 4 (Fire Inspector) - 2015 Ford Escape :FM 5 (Fire Inspector) - 2015 Ford Escape :FM 6 (Fire Inspector) - 2015 Ford Escape :FM 7 (Fire Inspector) - 2015 Ford Escape :FM 8 (Fire Inspector) - 2015 Ford Escape :FM 9 (Fire Inspector) - 2015 Ford Escape :Green 1 - Polaris ATV :Engine 4A (Spare) - 2000 Pierce Quantum (1250/500) (SN#10793) (Ex-Engine 4A, Engine 4) :Car 32A (Spare) - 2005 Chevrolet Suburban 'Engine 5 / Emergency Unit 1' - 826 Woodward Avenue (Annex) Woodward Fire Station :Engine 5 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/500F) (Job #27402) :Emergency Unit 1 (Transport Unit) - 2016 Ford E-450 / PL Custom Ambulance :Car 43 (Foam Tender) - 1988 Ford F-350 / FD-built (-/-/500F) :Emergency Unit 1A (Spare) - 2006 Ford Expedition (Ex-EMS 5) 'Engine 10 / Truck 3 / East Battalion Chief' - 412 Lombard Street (Fair Haven) East Battalion Headquarters :Engine 10 - 2016 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) (Job #29140-02) :Truck 3 - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' rear-mount aerial) :Car 33 (East Battalion Chief) - 2011 Ford F-350 :Engine 10A (Spare) - 1994 Pierce Dash (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 17) :Truck 1A (Spare/Water Tower) - 1996 Sutphen SP95 (-/-/95' mid-mount platform) (Ex-Truck 1) :Car 33A (Spare) - 2005 Chevrolet Suburban 'Engine 16' - 510 Lighthouse Road (Lighthouse Cove) Lighthouse Fire Station :Engine 16 - 2005 Kenworth / Pierce (1000/750) 'Engine 17' - 73 East Grand Avenue (Fair Haven Heights) East Grand Avenue Fire Station :Engine 17 - 2007 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/500) :Car 47 (Brush Unit 1) - 2015 Chevrolet Silverado (250/200) 'West Battalion' 'Engine 6 / Truck 4 / Emergency Unit 3' - 125 Goffe Street (Dixwell / Newhallville) Dixwell Fire Station :Engine 6 - 2016 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) (Job #29140-01) :Truck 4 - 2018 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Emergency Unit 3 (Non-Transport Unit) - 2017 Chevrolet Suburban (Ex-Emergency Unit 1A, Emergency Unit 1) :Car 45 (FD/PD Joint Mobile Command Unit) - 1993 Bluebird Bus :Engine 6A '(Spare) - 2003 Pierce Quantum (1250/500) (SN#14023-02) (Ex-Engine 6) :'Truck 4A (Spare) - 2005 Seagrave Commander II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 4) 'Engine 8 / Rescue 1' - 350 Whitney Avenue (Prospect Hill / East Rock) Whitney Fire Station :Engine 8 - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/500) (Job #24484) (Ex-Squad 2) :Rescue 1 - 2018 Seagrave Attacker / Rescue 1 heavy rescue :Haz-Mat. Unit 1 - 2007 Sterling Acterra / American LaFrance :Foam Trailer - :Engine 8A (Spare) - 2006 Pierce Lance (1250/500) (Ex-Squad 1) 'Engine 9 / West Battalion Chief' - 120 Ellsworth Avenue (Edgewood) West Battalion Headquarters :Engine 9 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (Job #27401) :Car 34 (West Battalion Chief) - 2011 Ford F-350 :Collapse Rescue Trailer - :Engine 9A (Spare) - 2000 Pierce Quantum (1250/500) (SN#11036) (Ex-Engine 9) 'Engine 11 / Truck 2 / Emergency Unit 2' - 525 Howard Ave. (Hill) Hill Fire Station :Engine 11 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (Job #27403) :Truck 2 - 2008 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Emergency Unit 2 (Transport Unit) - 2013 Freightliner M2 / ALF Medic Master (Ex-Emergency Unit 1) :Emergency Unit 2A (Spare) - 2011 Ford F-350 (Ex-Emergency Unit 2) 'Engine 15' - 105 Fountain Street (Westville) Westville Fire Station :Engine 15 - 2007 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/500) :LDH 1 (Hose Wagon) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / 2011 FD-built (Ex-Engine 10) Marine Division - Long Wharf Drive (Long Wharf Pier / New Haven Harbor) : Marine Unit 1 '''("Nathan Hale") - 2013 MetalCraft Marine FireStorm 36 33' FireBoat (4800/-) '''Training Academy / Maintenance Facility - 230 Ella T. Grasso Boulevard (Hill) :EMS 5 (EMS Supervisor) - 2016 Chevrolet Tahoe :Car 36 (Training/Safety Director) - 1999 Ford Explorer :Car 50 (Air Cascade/Mask Service Unit) - 2011 Ford F-350 (Ex-Emergency Unit 1) :Car 51 (Apparatus Superintendent) - 2017 Chevrolet Silverado :Car 52 (Shop Mechanic) - :Car 53 (Shop Mechanic) - :Car 54 (Building Maintenance Superintendent) - :Car 55 (Building Maintenance) - :Car 56 (Building Maintenance) - :Car 81 (Drillmaster) - :Car 82 (Assistant Drillmaster) - :Car 83 (Assistant Drillmaster) - :Car 84 (Assistant Drillmaster) - :Car 85 (Assistant Drillmaster) - :Decon. Trailer - :Squad 2A (Spare) - 1995 Pierce Lance (1250/500) (Ex-Squad 2A, Squad 2) :Car 50A (Spare) - 1986 International (Ex-Tac. Unit 2, Haz-Mat. Unit 1, Car 50) Retired Apparatus :2005 Chevrolet Suburban (Ex-Car 34A, Car 34) :2003 Pierce Quantum (1250/500) (SN#12238) (Ex-Engine 5, Engine 10) :2001 Pierce Quantum pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 11) :1998 Pierce Quantum (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 8) :1996 International ambulance (Ex-Emergency Unit 2A, Emergency Unit 2) :1996 International ambulance (Ex-Emergency Unit 1A, Emergency Unit 1) :1994 Pierce Dash (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 15A, Engine 15) :1990 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Truck 3, Truck 3A) :1989 Pierce Arrow/FD Shops pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Squad 2, Squad 2A) :1989 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 11, Engine 11A) :1989 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 4, Engine 4A) :1988 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 6, Engine 6A) :1986 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 8, Engine 8A) :1986 Sutphen (1500/50/65' mid-mount aerial) (Ex-Engine 5, Engine 5A) :1989 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 2, Truck 2A) :1988 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 4, Truck 4A) :1984 Sutphen (-/-/100' mid-mount platform) (Ex-Tower 1, Tower 1A, Tower 1B) :1982 Hahn pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 16) :1981 Chevrolet C65 / Ranger walk-in heavy rescue (Sold to Scotland Fire Department (Connecticut)) (Ex-Tactical Unit 1, Squad 1) :1980 Ford / Pierce / FD-built (Ex-Car 48) :1979 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Truck 5, Truck 3, Truck 3A) :1977 American LaFrance (-/-/100' mid-mount aerial) (Ex-Truck 5) :1981 Chevrolet (Ex-Car 47) :1954 Chevrolet / Young ARFF (Ex-Tweed Airport, Car 43) :1988 Chevrolet Cube Van Fire Investigative Unit (Ex-Car 95) 'Station Map' 'External Links' *New Haven Fire Department *New Haven Fire Fighters (IAFF Local 825) Category:New Haven County Category:Connecticut departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Rescue 1 apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Departments operating MetalCraft Marine apparatus Category:Former operators of Hahn apparatus Category:Former operators of Ranger apparatus